Pack
by Jacquelyn Frost
Summary: Harry and his group made it to the prison first. How does this effect the outcome of many of their lives? And why is Teddy giving everyone secretive smiles and calling them all a part of the 'Pack?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary - What if there was already a group at the prison when Rick and his group arrived. Well, there is going to be some changes around here.  
**

* * *

"You all have some nerve. Trespassing is illegal," Draco growled, glaring hatefully at the group in front of him. They all remained silent, looking him over. The one in front was obviously, with shaggy brown hair and the making of a beard. His stormy blue eyes locked onto Draco, stirring something inside him. Behind him was a black haired woman, obviously with child. Beside her was a child, probably fourteen, who was sizing him up, judging him. Behind him was a blonde girl that reminded Draco oddly of Luna the way she carried herself. Behind her, standing protectively, was a brunette woman with dark eyes that glared at Draco angrily. Beside her was a Korean man if Draco was correct. Either Korean or Chinese.

Next was an older man, who smiled slyly at him. Then there was a dirty blonde woman who had a tight grip on her gun. She looked nervously between the leader and Draco. Then there was a large black man, who was still smaller than Big Tiny. Then finally there was a brunette who was glaring at him, who had a crossbow in hand.

Draco snarled angrily at the crossbow pointed at him. He looked over each of them, taking note of every little detail. "What do you want?" he asked, relaxing his stance slightly. He, no matter how cold he may be, didn't want to hurt the children or the pregnant lady.

The brunette man in the front, sheriff by the look of his clothes, stepped forward. "We didn't think anyone was here," he said simply. Draco looked over the group. Dark circles under the eyes and way too skinny, not to mention covered in filth. He groaned loudly, earning curious looks from most. "Come on then. I'll take you all to Harry. He will decide what to do," he said, motioning for the group to follow him.

They looked hesitant, making the blonde smirk at them cruelly. "Or you could just go out that fence and become Inferi food," the brunette with the crossbow growled warningly before starting to follow him. This making the others follow cautiously.

Draco silently walked through the prison, glancing behind him time to time, glancing at the children then at the pregnant woman. "How far along?" he asked, still staring at the black haired pregnant lady. She remained silent before looking towards the sheriff, who Draco thinks is the leader of the group. "She is due soon," it was the old man who answered.

Draco nodded silently before glancing at the brunette child, who was taking everything in with a calculating look. Draco smirked. '_If only he wasn't a muggle_,' he thought. He led them into the dining area, where some children sat talking.

"I don't care! Stay the bloody hell away from him!" a brunette boy yelled, clutching a black haired boy close to his chest. He angrily glared at the blonde child, who was glaring right back, trying to tug the smaller from the others arms. "It isn't your call to make," he growled angrily. James hissed angrily while Albus looked pleadingly towards Draco. The blonde sighed before yelling at them. "Scorpius! James! Lay off!" he crossed his arms. James unwillingly released Albus, who was also released by Scorpius.

"We have guests?" Albus asked, looking over at the group, who were staring at them wide eyed. "More like intruders," Scorpius scoffed, glaring at the group, instantly giving away who his father was. James glared at the blonde boy, frowning. "Play nice," James warned.

Draco ignored the interaction. "James. Go get your father. Albus, Scorpius. Bring some food for them," he ordered. The children immediately left to do their assigned tasks without complaint. James and Scorpius gave one final glare at each other before parting.

"I will need your names before you even think about touching the food," Draco warned, motioning for them to sit at one of the tables. The leader sat down first, his group sitting around him. Draco sat at another table beside the other groups, looking over each with curiosity.

Wasn't everyday that people showed up at their home. Unless they were already dead.

Albus soon returned carrying a tray of freshly made sandwiches, Scorpius carrying small glasses of water. Albus smiled shyly at the group, his emerald green eyes shining with curiosity. Scorpius just plainly set down the tray before going to sit beside his father. Albus following silently.

"Names?" Draco asked, frowning at how they looked longingly at the food, but still refused to talk. "Hershel Greene. These are my daughters Maggie and Beth," he introduced before going for the water. The sheriff sighed before nodding towards the others. "Rick Grimes. This is my wife Lori and my son Carl. The one with the crossbow is Daryl Dixon. The one with the axe is T-dog. And finally we have Carol Peletier, the blonde woman, and Glenn Rhee," he pointed towards each person. Lori hesitantly took a sandwich and glass of water, as did Carol. Daryl was already eating.

Draco looked over each person, his silvery blue eyes scanning each person. Just as Draco was going to say something, James ran in followed by Harry, who looked like he had seen better days. "Long night, Potter?" Draco asked, looking over the tired man. Harry smiled slightly at him. Teddy soon peaked his head in, glancing over each person before making it over to Harry.

"Who are they?" Harry asked, yawning quietly. Draco rolled his eyes. "The sheriff is Rick Grimes and the pregnant one is Lori, his wife, and the child is Carl, his son. The black man is T-dog and the hunter with a crossbow is Daryl Dixon. The old man is Hershel Greene, and his children Maggie and Beth. And the two in the background are Glenn Rhee, the Korean, and Carol Peletier, the blonde woman," Draco listed off, stunning the group slightly. Harry nodded slowly before looking over each person.

Harry immediately zoned in on Lori, looking over her carefully. "They can't leave. At least, not yet," Harry said, stunning the group once more, and the children, but not Draco. Draco only sighed before nodding. "Thought you might say that, I mean. With a pregnant woman and children," he said before standing.

Harry smiled at the blonde before turning towards the Rick and his group once more with a bright smile. "I'm Harry Potter, leader of this group. The blonde man is Draco Malfoy and the blonde boy is his son, Scorpius. These three are mine. Well two are mine by blood. Teddy is my godson," Harry looked towards the brightly colored haired teen, who grinned in response.

"James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, and Teddy Remus Lupin," Harry grinned, the three boys were either grinning (Teddy), smirking (James), or smiling (Albus), at the group. "I will need to see Mrs. Grimes in the infirmary right now if I can though," Harry said, turning completely serious.

The group stiffened, not looking the least bit trusting. "You can trust him," Draco said, looking over the group with the same cold look as before. "He is a doctor," he said before standing and walking off. Scorpius grabbed Albus quickly before stalking off. James ran after the blonde shouting angrily at him. "Teddy. Be a lad and show these people to their new rooms and tell them of the rules. Then show Mrs. Grimes to the infirmary. I should have everything ready by then," Harry said, walking off as well. Teddy nodded before turning back towards the stunned group.

Daryl followed Harry with his eyes, watching the raven leave. He felt like they were keeping something from them. Something big.

"Well. Welcome to the pack first and foremost," Teddy grinned at them. Carl just couldn't get over the hair. It was bright and shocking colored blue. His eyes matching it perfectly. "Did you dye your hair?" he suddenly asked, earning the 'look' from Lori. Teddy just chuckled before shaking his head. "Nope," he grinned at them before waving them towards the door he was starting to walk to.

"Come on. Dad will get impatient if you take too long. And you also need to meet everyone else. Ron is kind of like Draco, but nicer. But he always tells the truth and some get pissed off. He has no filter for his mouth," he said. The group followed after the blue haired teen.

They entered a cell block where two more children that the group hadn't met yet. A red headed boy and girl. James and the new boy were arguing with Scorpius, with Albus behind him. The red headed girl was ignoring them and reading a book on the stairs. Draco was talking to a red haired man with a bushy haired brunette girl beside him.

"This is exactly what we need from a Slytherin," James growled, glaring angrily at Scorpius. The blonde just glared right back while Albus looked a little hurt by his brothers words. "Better watch your mouth, Griffindor. Your brother is also a Slytherin," Scorpius scowled angrily. James glared harder, anger doubling. "He doesn't count!" he hissed. The adults ignored them, probably giving up on separating them.

"Now now you two," Teddy said walking up to them. The group stayed behind and watched the interaction with curios eyes. "Your family. Family doesn't fight like this," he warned, waving a mocking finger at them. James and Scorpius frowned while the red head, Hugo, and Albus smiled thankfully at the older teen.

"It doesn't matter what house you come from," Teddy said, unusually serious. Scorpius and James just continued to glare, making Albus sigh. "I can help if you want Ted," Albus offered after successfully getting away from the two older boys. Hugo nodded in agreement.

Teddy nodded smiling at the two. "Great. New people, you already met Albus, but this here is Hugo Weasley. The girl on the steps is Rose Weasley and the two new adults over there are Ronald and Hermione Weasley," Teddy introduced. Rose shyly peaked over her book before looking back down at it, blushing slightly.

Hugo grinned lazily at them, while Albus looked at them as though he was sizing them up. "We are still missing a few people. Neville, Luna, Oscar, Axel, and Big Tiny. Neville, Oscar, and Big Tiny are out hunting. Luna is probably with Harry preparing the infirmary or outside in the garden. Axel is working on the vehicles we bring him," Teddy said as he led them towards the end of the cell block. "This is where you all will stay, unless you want to be up top," Teddy grinned, pointing at the cells above them.

Daryl glared at the cells. "I don't sleep in cages," he said, glaring daggers at the cells. Teddy's eyes widened, shocked, before he smiled at him. "You can sleep outside in the watchtower if you like. Beware though. We haven't cleaned the outside if you haven't already noticed," Teddy said. Daryl nodded. Teddy grinned slyly at him. "Dad also sleeps in the watchtower, so be careful. Don't want to accidentally pick the same one," Daryl scowled at the mischievous tone the blue haired teen spoke in.

"Well. You know where the dining area is. If you want to cook or see what we have in storage, go speak to Hermione or Luna. They normally take care of it unless Harry wants to," Teddy added the last thing as a second thought. He shrugged before grinning again. "If you want to hunt, just tell Harry. Tomorrow Harry will try to see how this merging thing will work since you have a leader, and so do we. If you want to know where the infirmary is, just follow me when I take Mrs. Grimes to it. If not, ask my little helpers here where you want to go. They will take you there," Teddy nodded, waiting for anything.

"I have a question," Glenn said, raising his hand shyly into the air. Teddy nodded towards him, not at all losing his friendly attitude or atmosphere. "Why are you guys so welcoming? Normally, wouldn't you try to kill us?" he asked, getting a glare from Maggie and Daryl.

James and Scorpius both scoffed before turning towards each other and growling, angry they did that together. Teddy shook his head amused. "We don't kill the living unless threatened. Besides, not only do you got kids, but you got a pregnant woman in your group. We have a doctor. All we ask is you help out around the place. We need to finish cleaning out the bodies and all of that. Dad would have had our heads if we attacked a group without them striking first," Teddy chuckled. Albus nodded, not the least bit amused.

Scorpius huffed before walking up the stairs, and entered a cell. James' glare vanished as he looked happily towards the newbies. "Don't mind the blonde," he only said before entering a cell on the first floor, on the opposite side of where Scorpius was. Albus and Hugo both sighed before turning towards the group.

Teddy nodded before motioning for Lori to follow him. Carol and Hershel both followed after her. "So we just pick a room?" Glenn asked, looking at the cells around them. Albus and Hugo both nodded silently. "Just don't pick one that has a blanket on the bed. That means its taken," Albus said. Hugo nodded. "And when you pick one, tell us so we can get you a blanket as well. To mark the claim," Hugo added, still grinning lazily.

Beth and Carl both left first to pick a cell, followed by Rick and the rest of the group. Daryl stayed put, leaning against the wall, watching everything with eagle eyes.

"They're comfier than I thought they would be," Beth commented, smiling happily. Carl nodded along, smiling happily. Beth chose a cell between James and Teddy. Glenn and Maggie chose the cell next to Carol or was beside T-dog. Rick picked a cell for both him and his wife on the second floor, one cell away from Carl. Carl was beside Scorpius, who was sharing a cell with Albus (much to the chagrin of James). Hermione and Ron shared a cell on the opposite side of the room on the second floor, Draco beside them.

"So where is the cafeteria?" Maggie asked as Albus was finishing up with Glenn and her bed. "It is attached to the dining area, where you first met Dad. I'll take you when I'm done here," Albus replied, with a small smile. Maggie nodded, smiling back.

* * *

"So then," Harry started, smiling happily at the small group in front of him. Beside him stood a long haired blonde girl, Luna. Luna quietly folded sheets, but kept stealing glances at Lori.

Teddy grinned before leaving the room with a final wave. "Will you please sit on the table while I get the things ready?" Harry asked, pulling open a cabinet and pulling out a stethoscope. Lori did as she was told, not taking her eyes off the raven man in front of her. Hershel and Carol looked around the strikingly white room with schooled faces.

Harry pressed the medical instrument to Lori's heart before doing the same towards her stomach. "When was the last time you felt the baby move?" Harry asked. Lori looked suddenly saddened, making Harry smile at her calmly. "The baby is alright," he said, not letting her answer.

Lori breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god," she said, rubbing her stomach affectionately. Harry watched her with a close eyes. "This may be none of my business, but this child isn't Rick's child. Is it?" Harry spoke, stunning Lori and Carol. Hershel seemed to of seen it coming. Harry looked towards the old man with a raised brow, questioning him. Hershel just smiled in response.

"How did you...?" Lori asked with wide eyes. Harry was still smiling though. "Rick said you were his wife, but seemed uncomfortable near you. He seemed...darker than the rest of you. As did Daryl, but definitely not for the same reason," Harry said, mumbling that last part.

Carol looked towards the saddened Lori before clearing her throat. Harry instantly came back to what was going on, smiling once more happily. "Ah yes. Patients," he grinned, startling the two women. Hershel and Luna seemed to be amused by the raven's actions. "The nargles are multiplying," Luna suddenly said, spooking everyone in the room. Harry smiled nervously at her, his eyebrow twitching. "A-ah, yes. I'll see what we can do about that later," Harry said as he turned his attention back to Lori.

He suddenly turned serious, his emerald eyes darkening to poisonous green. "I am warning you now of what may happen to you during the process of the birth of the child. I can not guarantee you that you, or the child, will live," Harry said, tone cold and yet soft. Lori's eyes widened more before nodding silently.

"I haven't done this before since I focused mainly with sicknesses, injuries, and cancer. But I will try my best to make sure you both will live. But you could die during this process. We don't have any stored blood here if something happens. With that said, I will need to know your blood type, and the blood type of your group for a transfusion if necessary. I will also need to know all the illnesses you have had, so that I know the chances of the baby living," Harry spoke calmly. The room turned silent as Lori's dark brown eyes stared into Harry's poisonous green ones.

Harry suddenly smiled, his face softening and his eyes turning back to their emerald color of before. "But I will have some help. I am just guessing, but I believe you already have a person with medical experience?" he questioned, looking back to Hershel, who nodded smiling at the man.

"Great!" Harry grinned before dismissing the three with a few more questions. Harry suddenly sighed as he watched them leave, his eyes saddening. "Harry?" Luna asked, resting her arm on the raven's forearm. Harry smiled back weakly. "I am worried," he said softly, making the blonde smile wistfully at him.

"I really hope I don't screw this up."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry smiles warmly with Ron on one side and Draco on the other. Hermione stood off to the side, talking softly with Carol, both women watching the group carefully. Rick sat in front of Harry with Daryl and Hershel on his sides. Glenn and Maggie stood behind them. The children were being watched over by T-dog, Luna, and Lori. Neville sat at a different table shooting Harry's table a nervous look.

"So how is this going to work?" Glenn asked, breaking the awkward silence. "I listen to no one besides Harry, and even that is a miracle," Draco said, glaring at the Asian. Harry rolled his eyes at the blonde, who was earning glares from Daryl and Maggie. "I think we can split the work between Rick and myself," Harry said calmly.

"And how the bloody hell will that help?" Ron asked, confused completely. And they only just begun.

Harry sighed loudly, making Ron glare playfully at him. "Rick can be in charge of groups leaving the prison. For hunting and scavenging and all that jazz. I can be in charge of the groups working in the prison since I know it better," Harry explained, going slowly, making Ron's playful glare real.

Daryl raised a brow, huffing quietly. "'ow many hunters ya got?" he asked. Draco crossed his arms over his chest. "If you count the ones that actually go out. Four. But we have six. Harry and myself don't hunt that much anymore. Too much work to be done inside," Draco said.

Maggie, without realizing it, raised a brow at the blonde in disbelief. Draco glared at her. "I can hunt you know," he growled. Harry laughed, placing a calming hand on the blonde's arm.

"There is no need for that. We just don't look like hunters is all, but we all have hunted. Draco is actually our best hunter, Neville being a close second," Harry responded casually. Daryl looked over the blonde with a critical look.

The only thing that Daryl could see, that was really hunter-like, was the eyes. He remembered when he first saw them and how the he seemed to catalog every detail. How many arrows he had, how many people had guns and who looked okay with them, who was in the best shape, and the works. Daryl frowned when he just now noticed that Albus seemed to do the same.

"Six hunters?" Hershel asked with a cock of his head. "Ron, Draco, Neville, Big Tiny, Oscar, and myself of course," Harry answered simply. "I haven't hunted though in a while. Too busy making sure the prison is secure and clean," he continued. Hershel nodded silently.

Suddenly, a little head popped in. Albus looked around the room before walking towards his dad. "Luna says we should start cleaning the outside today so that they don't contaminate the soil too much," Albus spoke, startling everyone besides Carol and Hermione, who saw when he came in. "Do you always have to do that?" Ron asked, looking at the boy with wide, startled eyes. Albus smirked slightly, his Slytherin showing. "I don't know what you mean," he then walked off.

Ron turned and glared at Harry who found that the other side of the room looked very interesting in that moment. "I blame you," Ron said, making the raven flush slightly.

Carol squirmed where she stood before speaking up. "I have a question," she spoke, squirming more when everyone was looking at her. "Yesterday, the children spoke of Slytherin and Griffindor. What is that?" she asked. Harry and Ron turned towards Draco, who sneered at them in response.

"Hufflepuff, Griffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin are the houses that made up our school. It is a private boarding school and the school decides who goes or not. I was a Slytherin while Potter and Weasley were Griffindor. Albus and my son are both Slytherins," Draco said, bored now. Harry chuckled at the apathetic tone that the blonde used. "Different houses?" Rick repeated.

"The school divides the students into four houses and rewards points to that house and the winning house gets a feast. And the great hall gets decorated for that house. The students were picked based on their personality. Griffindor for the brave, Ravenclaw for their smarts, Hufflepuff for, I guess, their niceness or something, and Slytherin-" "Slytherin for being evil," Ron interrupted Harry, who turned and glared at the red head. Draco glared as well, but for different reasons.

"I thought we put the whole, Slytherin is evil, deal behind us," Harry said, now ignoring the audience they had. "Draco is evil. The only non-evil Slytherin is Albus. Albus is just a trouble maker," Ron spoke, raising his finger slightly.

Draco rolled his eyes, not at all happy at being called evil. "If I remember correctly, wasn't it you making everyone cry," Draco sneered. Ron glared in response. "I did not make _everyone_ cry," Ron said. The two glared at each other, forgetting that Harry sat between them.

Harry did not look amused.

"If you want to fight like children, then I will treat you like children," Harry warned, tone turning cold and dark, startling Rick's group. Ron paled while Draco looked away, as if he was pouting. Harry's eyes lightened as he smiled once more. "Oh yes. People," he giggled, making the two beside him groan.

Hermione walked forward and put her hand on her husband's shoulder. "I will be taking this with me now, if you don't mind," she spoke with finality, making her husband gulp at her tone. Harry grinned, but his eyes were dark. "Of course," he said, making both Draco and Ron shiver.

Hermione pulled Ron away and dragged him out the room, Ron whining all the way. Harry then turned his attention to Draco, who ignored him completely.

"So starting today, Rick is in charge of anyone coming in, or out, of the prison. I will be in charge of provisions and the infirmary. We should also discuss jobs. Who will do what," Harry said. Hershel and Draco both nodded. Neville was still silent, watching silently.

"Daryl is our only hunter, but he is also the best that I've seen," Rick said simply. Daryl turned away, not really liking the looks he was receiving.

Harry grinned. "Then we should have him hunt with Draco and Neville. Big Tiny isn't really that good. He can't really kill a walker that well, so I think I'll keep him here," Harry said. Rick glanced shortly at the two behind him before returning his attention to the raven. "Glenn and Maggie are our best scavengers so I would like to keep them doing that," Rick said. Harry nodded in understanding.

"Hermione is our best," Harry said, looking down at the table, his eyes darkening slightly as he thought. "We now have two doctors," he mumbled quietly. Draco gazed at the raven quietly.

"We now have two other children as well. We will need more blankets soon as well as food. Axel is almost done with getting the electricity up and running," Draco added. Harry frowned, glaring at the table as he thought.

"Do you have any farmers? We should start planting our own food so we won't need to scavenge as much," Harry asked. No one in his pack was a farmer. They had a doctor, two teachers, a journalist, CEO, and an auror. But, sadly, no farmers.

Hershel smiled warmly at Harry. "In fact, I am a farmer as well as a vet. But I have enough experience now to be a doctor," he chuckled at the end. Harry grinned as well. Draco rolled his eyes before looking at the other group's leader.

Rick seemed to be thinking about something. He was frowning at the table, brows furrowed. Draco rose a single brow at the man, but didn't say anything.

"I'll go an' hunt tomorrow," Daryl said, fiddling with his crossbow. Harry eyed him, while still smiling. "That would be wonderful. We will need food. Better to start saving now before we actually get desperate," Harry said, nodding his head slightly, in a sage-like manner. Draco rolled his eyes.

"We should go and help Luna. You know she doesn't like to wait too long," Neville suddenly spoke, startling everyone. Harry's brow twitched slightly, from what. Daryl didn't know.

Draco nodded silently as the two left the room, leaving Harry with the new group. "I just want to make one thing clear," Harry suddenly spoke the moment they were gone, stunning everyone with how cold and dark he sounded.

"I don't take traitors very well. I hate them more than walkers and they won't be shown mercy," he spoke, glaring at them. Daryl glared back, but they all got the message. No one messed with Harry bloody Potter. Harry nodded before also standing. He smiled shortly at them before walking out.

Maggie and Glenn shared a look before following. "So what did you think?" Rick asked quietly to the remaining people in his group. "I like him," Hershel spoke up before anyone else could. Carol's brows furrowed, not really getting it.

"He 's definitely not someone ta go up against. Neither 's tha blonde," Daryl spoke, his voice his usual cold timbre.

"Keep a close eye on them for anything suspicious," Rick spoke. The other three in the room nodded. Hershel and Carol decided that was their time to leave. Daryl stayed behind, gazing at Rick with a contemplative look. "What do ya think of them?" Daryl asked. Rick rubbed his temple, feeling a headache coming as he gazed at the table. "Honestly?" he spoke up finally after a moment of silence.

"I don't know what to think. Harry just proved they are far less trusting than we thought. They also seem able to hold their own in a fight if they were able to take back this much of the prison. But they also have kids and treated us warmly thus far. I am afraid we made the wrong choice. But I can't stop myself from feeling hope that everything is going to be okay," Rick spoke, barely above a whisper. Daryl nodded silently.

He stood up, patting the sheriff on the shoulder in a calming jester. "Jus' know tha the group gots' ya back," Daryl spoke, walking away. Rick sighed before getting up to follow.

* * *

Albus sat beside Scorpius, leaning into him slightly. He could feel James' glare from across the room and hear the exasperated sigh from Hugo.

"What do you think of the new people?" Scorpius asked, not looking up from the book he was reading. Albus hummed as he gazed at the new kids, Carl and Beth, who were standing next to Luna and the other new adults.

He watched them for a moment, his eyes narrowing slightly at the pregnant woman. "They seem harmless enough," he then looked towards the boy with a hat on his head. "But some are more dangerous than others," he remarked, his eyes not leaving Carl. Scorpius glanced up before looking back at the book.

Scorpius felt a sudden anger towards the brunette, making him scowl angrily. Albus didn't seem to notice. "What are you guys doing?" James asked as he walked up, Hugo followed unwillingly. "Nothing important. Just talking," Albus smiled warmly up at his brother. James smiled back before glaring at Scorpius, who Albus was still leaning on. James felt his brow twitch in annoyance when he noticed the blonde look up and smirk at him.

"And what is the blonde doing?" he asked, growling low in his throat. Scorpius felt his own brow twitch as he gently closed his book. He turned his icy glare at the brunette who was now smirking down at him. Albus and Hugo both sighed. "How are you doing?" Albus asked, smiling at the red head. Hugo grinned, "I'm good. Rose is in her room. Should be down soon though," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I can speak for myself," Rose said as she appeared next to her brother. Hugo stiffened in fright, before glaring lazily at her. "Good morning," she greeted, smiling and ignoring Hugo. Albus grinned back, also ignoring the other red head, much to his annoyance.

"I see how it is," Hugo said, nodding sagely. "You don't have anytime for your friends cause you are trying to woo my sister. I see," Albus and Rose both flushed before glaring at Hugo, who grinned at them. James and Scorpius also glared at Hugo, but for different reasons.

James smacked the red head lightly on the head. "No one is good enough for my baby brother," he said, frowning. Albus' blush darkened when Hugo and Rose both laughed. Scorpius just glared silently.

Rose glanced over at the new people, before smiling at them when he noted that both Beth and Carl were staring. She waved them over, blushing slightly before she turned back to four blank stares at her. She flushed darker. "What?" she asked, not meeting their eyes.

"Did she just?" Hugo asked, pointing towards his rapidly darkening sister. The other three nodded. James snickered when he thought that Rose would faint.

Scorpius noted that both Carl and Beth were making their way over with curious eyes. Scorpius nudged Albus, who in turned noticed as well. Albus smiled at them, waving at them. "I don't think we were properly introduced before. Or at least not all of us," Albus said, gazing back at Hugo and Rose.

"The girl is Rose and the one next to her is Hugo, they're siblings. James is my older brother and this is Scorpius, Draco's son. I'm Albus," he held out his hand, which the blonde girl took with a small smile. "I'm Beth and this is Carl," she introduced. Carl nodded silently, looking over each person, eyes lingering slightly on Rose. Albus smirked before it morphed into a smile as soon as it appeared.

"It's nice to meet you," he said. Scorpius scowled, turning away slightly, but refusing to remove himself from Albus. Albus, being the cute little oblivious boy that he is, didn't notice. But James sure did. James glared angrily at the blonde. "Would you mind removing yourself from my brother?" James asked with forced politeness.

Scorpius gazed at the brunette, before smirking and leaning closer to the raven. James' glare hardened while the other three, minus Carl and Beth, sighed.

"So you're going to get a new sibling," Hugo pointed towards Carl. Carl's eyes widened. "Uh. Yeah," he said, nodding. James frowned as he gazed at the brunette.

"I think it's going to be a boy," Hugo said, nodding at his own assessment. "It's a girl," both Albus and Scorpius said, with James and Rose nodding along. Hugo frowned, glaring at them, confusing the other two children completely. "You should know. If Hugo says it is one way, it usually is always going to be the opposite," Scorpius said, making Hugo growl slightly.

Teddy suddenly burst into the room, startling everyone. "The fun has arrived!" he yelled as he swaggered over towards the kids. James and Hugo were laughing at everyone's faces. Albus pouted as he knew he was one of those faces.

Beth turned just as scarlet as Rose did as they both stared at the blue haired teen with wide eyes. Teddy joined James and Hugo in their laughter. "So what is going on?" he asked, wrapping his arm around James. The brunette grinned. "Just talking about Hugo's stupidity," he said easily, earning an elbow to the ribs.

He groaned as he doubled over. Teddy chuckled. "That's not very nice," he said, still laughing.

"Then why are you laughing?" Scorpius asked, smirking slightly. Teddy grinned evilly. "I never said I was nice," he countered, making Albus and Rose giggle at the older teen's actions.

"Have you picked out names?" Rose asked Carol after she calmed. Carl shifted nervously on the spot. "Not really. I've been to worried about surviving to really give it much thought," he answered truthfully. Rose nodded in understanding. "I still think it is a boy," Hugo said, crossing his arms defiantly.

"Well I hope it is a girl. Too many boys here for my taste," she said, Beth nodding in agreement. "And I don't think all of them are straight," Beth said, sighing. Albus, Scorpius, James, and Hugo blushed violently while Rose giggled in agreement. Carl rose a brow as he gazed at the blushing boys.

Albus coughed into his hand, his blush getting darker with each passing second. "How did we get on this topic?" he asked. "Babies," Rose and Beth said simply. Teddy just laughed at their misery.

"So which of you isn't straight? You four blushed so that means you know something," Beth asked, with a small smile, reminding the pack of Luna.

Albus and Scorpius blushed even more, not meeting anyone's eyes. "Albus and Scorpius are. Teddy and myself are bi, but Rose and Hugo are straight. As far as I know," James answered, his blush gone. Albus really wished, in that _exact_ moment, that he was able to be invisible and run away.

"I think we should get off this topic," Scorpius growled annoyed. James smirked at him, about to say something, but Albus nodded in agreement. He squirmed uncomfortably that made James have to agree with the blonde. No matter how annoying he was.

It was that exact moment that the rest of the adults entered. Harry and Rick were leading the way, talking about the prison and how to defend it, with Daryl, Ron, Draco, and Maggie giving ideas sometimes. Glenn and Hershel were talking silently in the back, and Carol seemed to be okay with talking to Oscar, Axel, and Big Tiny. Hermione walked in silently with Neville, both with small smiles on their faces before going over to Luna and her small group.

"So. Since everyone is here, we decided to include everyone in this discussion, including the kids," Harry said, looking for anyone who might disagree.

"I will be in charge of people who will work inside the prison. Rick here is in charge of those going in and out of the prison. The kids will also have to go on some scavenging hunts sometimes, to get them used to doing it. But only after we have this place completely secure and when they turn fifteen can they go out," Carl and Albus frowned since they were both fourteen.

Rick stepped forward. "We need to know who will be going hunting and who will go and scavenge, while also knowing who will stay in the prison," Rick said.

"I'll stay here. I am still working on some things and I can fix vehicles," Axel spoke up first. He looked ready to say more, but Oscar just covered the man's mouth. "I will go an' hunt," Oscar said simply. Harry nodded, grinning at them.

"I will stay here and work on the crops and take care of anyone needing medical attention," Hershel said, sitting at one of the tables. "I will also stay and work on the crops, if you don't mind," Luna spoke, looking towards the old man, who smiled in response.

Lori shuffled her feet, much like Carol used to do when she was nervous. "I don't mind scavenging," Carol spoke up, ringing her hands slightly. Rick nodded, smiling shortly at her.

"I 'ill either hunt or scavenge. Don't care which," Daryl said, shouldering his crossbow. "I'll stay and watch the kids," Lori said quietly, but she was still heard. "I'll scavenge as well, and maybe help Axel when I get time," Teddy said, grinning widely. James and Rose looked at each other, not sure what they should do. They both were fifteen.

"I'll scavenge," James finally said, nodding to his own dissension. "I'll help out Luna," Rose said, smiling over at the blonde, who smiled whimsically back.

Harry grinned happily. "I'll do whatever needs to be done," T-dog said raising his hand slightly.

"Tomorrow is when everything goes into effect. Today, we should all get to know one another," Rick said. Harry and Rick shared a look. Draco hadn't said anything, but than again. Neither had Hermione or Neville. But it was obvious what they were going to do.

"Now then," Harry spoke, smiling widely. "Have a nice day," he said, walking away.

Draco followed, sending Rick one last calculating look. Albus and Scorpius shared a look, both with small secretive smiles on their faces. Teddy grinned before turning towards the newbies. "Hope you like it here," he said, smiling before also walking away.

He sent the group one last grin and said, "Glad you could be in the Pack."

* * *

**Review in which Pairing you would like to possibly happen. Some are already planned, but some aren't. Like Teddy, James, Beth, Rose, Carl, Oscar, and more! But some are already paired, but I think you can guess who is already paired who isn't. Hope you enjoyed and thank you all who reviewed! I love getting reviews. But I normally only answer them if their is a question that won't give too much away. So, for those wondering.  
**

**angie : Harry is going to be paired up with someone. I think you know who though! ;3 You will find out more about Ginny though later. Can't give too much away after all.**

**darkest magic : The Governor will attack, but you will have to find out if they lose the prison or not. But the Governor is a big part of the story! **

**Thank you for Reviewing! Ace Trainer Jessie, darkest magic, Amber Jack, Silvermane1, yngoldfogee, angie! I luv u all! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Rick walked silently beside Daryl, who was watching Draco like a hawk. An angry hawk.

"I'll take the left side and you can take the right. We should be back before nightfall so no one worries," Draco said as both he and Daryl got ready to leave. Daryl just nodded silently as he got his crossbow and hunting knife ready. "If you aren't back by mid-day tomorrow, I'll send a small search party," Rick said. The two nodded, Daryl glaring at Rick as if daring the man to actually do so.

"We are just hunting for some game and setting up traps. Nothing to warrant any actual time consuming stuff," Draco said, not looking up at the two. He was hiding several knives all over his person as he spoke. He then took two hand guns as he glared at the gate. "Be back soon," he spoke as he made his way away from the two.

Rick watched the blonde go before turning back towards Daryl, who was glaring at the blonde. "Be safe," Rick said, patting the man on the shoulder. Daryl nodded before following the blonde out. The two took out some walkers that were by the gate before separating.

Rick stood by the gate for a minute after they disappeared before heading back into the base. Oscar, Teddy, and Glenn were taking care of the walkers that were hanging onto the fence. Luna and Neville were starting to get the ground ready for crops with the help of Hershel.

The kids were all together talking and playing. Even Carl was smiling slightly as he sometimes joined in.

Rick felt content. This was exactly what they had been searching for. This was exactly what he needed, what Lori needed. Rick felt his insides flip as he thought if his wife. Ex-wife? Rick still felt feelings towards her, but they definitely weren't love. Or not the same love. Not anymore. Rick stopped by the watchtower as he watched everything, looking for anything out of place. The door to the tower swung open, startling the man who instantly made a move to his gun.

Harry stepped out, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, grinning nervously. "Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you," he apologized as he stepped out the tower. Rick released his hold on the gun, but didn't relax.

Harry seemed to notice, but made no comment. The door closed silently. "How do you like it here?" Harry asked. Rick looked over at the man, nodding quietly. "Much better than I ever thought we would get," he answered honestly. Harry grinned at him. "I thought so as well when we first got here," Harry said as he gazed warmly at the kids. Albus was in James' arms as he tried to deter any fights between James and Scorpius. The usual.

"I need you to know," Harry suddenly said, turning completely serious, startling the man who hasn't had the pleasure of seeing this side of the man that much. Rick nodded silently, listening. "I don't know if I can keep your wife alive when she gives birth. She can still die even with both me and Hershel," the raven warned. Blue and green clashed as they stared at each other, neither backing down.

"I know," Rick said silently, before looking away and looking at his son. Carl was grinning as he and Hugo were saying something. Beth and Rose were in their own little world, whispering things to each other while looking at each person.

Rick smiled as Carl laughed. "I just want is best for him," he continued, just as silent. Harry remained silent, eying Rick carefully. He smiled when he found no lie.

The two remained silent for a while, watching everything around them. Carol was making her way towards the two, followed by an excited Axel. "Breakfast is ready if you want any," Carol said with a smile. Axel grinned. "She made scrambled eggs and toast, with grits. I didn't even know we had eggs, and she let me taste test. She is amazing at cooking," Axel would have continued but Harry just smiled his small, patient smile at him. Axel grinned in return as he went and followed the blonde woman to tell the kids.

Rick shook his head semi-fondly. "Chatter box?" Rick questioned, watching the man talk excitedly with the kids. Harry chuckled quietly. "Extremely," he replied, earning a chuckle from the sheriff.

Harry smiled as he started towards the prison. "Shall we?" he asked, looking over his shoulder as he continued on his way. Rick stayed where he was for a moment before following the raven. Rick also noted that the kids were following them, along with Carol and Axel.

"I am guessing there is a story with him?" Rick asked, looking over at the over-excited inmate. Harry nodded, grinning fondly. "There was five inmates total. But two of them tried to kill my pack to take the prison from us. The other three wanted nothing to do with the plan so I let them stay. They are a great help and Axel is surprisingly good with children," Harry looked over at the said man who was talking animatedly with Hugo.

Carol was also watching with semi-fondness. Scorpius was walking side by side with Albus, the two whispering to each other, James scowling and glaring angrily at them when he wasn't talking to Carl. Rose and Beth were still in their little world.

"I want to thank you, seeing as I haven't done so yet. For letting us stay here," Rick explained, seeing the confused look on the small raven. Harry just grinned happily. "No need for that. Just do your part and we will get along just fine. Draco may not like anyone, but he hates everyone already so," Harry laughed as he thought of the perpetually angry man.

Harry took a quick glance at the fence, noting that more inferi were showing up. They needed to be taken care of before they damaged the fence too much.

The rest of the walk there the two men were silent, listening to the others talk. Carol and Axel seemed just fine with talking to each other. The kids were still talking as well, James for once not starting a fight with Scorpius.

Entering the cafeteria, the smell of freshly cooked food made everyone's stomach rumble. Hugo and James both were drooling at the prospect of food. Carol chuckled as she made everyone a plate. James moaned as he took a bite. "This is amazing," he said. Scorpius agreed, but less vocally. "I still like waffles better," Albus said, taking another bite of his food. Harry grinned at him.

"That is because that is the only thing you can cook," Hugo countered, making the young raven blush darkly. Scorpius smirked as he whispered something into Albus' ear, making him blush further, disappearing underneath his clothes. James glared, making Scorpius' smirk widen.

"Can you not fight for five minutes?" Harry asked, seeming to fit in just fine with the kids. "Nope," both James and Scorpius said, deadpanning. Harry pouted, as well as Albus since he knew he was usually in between them.

Rick and Carl both remained silent as they ate, watching everything play out.

Beth and Rose both giggled, pointing at the three teens. "Is it bad that I am getting used to this?" Carl suddenly asked, looking over to his dad. James and Scorpius both turned their glares over at the brunette boy, while Rick smirked in response. "Not at all," he answered plainly, making Carl roll his eyes.

"Has Teddy eaten yet?" Albus asked, looking over at the door as if expecting said teen to pop out. Harry frowned as he too looked towards the door. "He better have. He knows not to start working before he has eaten. I'll make sure he doesn't work for a week to teach him a lesson," Harry said, taking a mouth full of food. Carl and Beth looked completely confused, Beth more so than Carl. "Teddy likes to work. Keeps his mind occupied and he has a _lot_ of energy," James explained, "it is harder to get him to sit down than to actually work."

"Sounds like someone I know," Rick said, looking pointedly at Carl, who turned away, ignoring the remark. Harry grinned, chuckling as he took another bite.

Albus just continued to stare at the door, silently.

* * *

Draco growled as he took out another Inferi. He has already set up multiple traps and he got two rabbits, but that was it. It wouldn't be enough to fill everyone, not with the amount of people there now. Draco stopped and waited, listening intently for any sign of Inferi or prey. All he heard was the wind rustling some leaves in the trees.

Good thing he hasn't been too long.

The sun was just now reaching its highest peak, so he had a good few hours left before he would be needed to start heading back. He started on his way again, his blue eyes scanning for any movement. His mind started to wander though.

He thought about the new people living alongside his group. Alongside his family. Some were okay, like Glenn or Hershel. But some rubbed him the way like Carol and Daryl. And then there was one that wouldn't get out of his mind. One that was starting to piss him off that he was in his mind so much. One, Rick Grimes. Draco growled low in his throat, glaring at nothing in particular as he continued on his way.

That man was something new. And Draco didn't know if that new was a good thing. Or a bad thing.

_'Well, he is a bad thing if it gets me killed'_ Draco thought as he killed another Inferi that got a bit too close before he noticed. He sighed as he started on his way, trying in vain to get the sheriff off of his mind.

He growled again, glaring angrily at a tree before setting up another trap. '_I'll just have to do something about it._'

* * *

Teddy laughed as he killed another Inferi. "This is much better than doing it alone," he said. Glenn grinned slightly back, nodding along. Oscar remained silent, but his eyes did quickly glance over at the two. "When we first got here, it took us hours to clear out the yard. I swear. We even had Rose help, and she doesn't like killing anything. Anything. She is a vegetarian," Teddy said, still grinning and talking animatedly. Glenn was surprised that the teen was talking so much.

"You are as bad as Axel," Oscar suddenly said, not looking at the two. Teddy pouted, glaring mockingly at the bigger man. "I am not like Axel. Axel talks about anything a lot. I just talk about work and family a lot," Teddy said, mock pointing a finger up.

Oscar rolled his eyes, not seeing the difference that wasn't there while Glenn watched curiously. "You're not from America are you?" Glenn suddenly asked. He flushed slightly when Teddy turned his grin back towards him with a flash. "Nope!" he said cheerfully. "We all are from Britain. Well, the inmates aren't, but the rest of us are. We came to America for a small vacation then BAM!" he said loudly, his eyes widening, making Glenn and Oscar both jump.

Teddy remained like that for a few seconds before grinning again. "The apocalypse happens and we get stuck in Atlanta, Georgia. Draco wasn't happy about it at all. Saying, why couldn't it happen when we were in Miami," Teddy laughed happily as he stabbed another Inferi in the head.

"Draco is kinda scary," Glenn admitted, also taking care of a walker. Oscar didn't say anything, ignoring the two. Teddy's grin never left his face. "He isn't so bad. Just doesn't like most people. He was the school bully when he went to our school. But after some...certain events happened, he turned around and became...semi-friends with my dad?" he questioned the last part, shrugging his shoulders.

Glenn rose a brow at 'certain events' but didn't question it. People were allowed some secrets.

"Have you lost anyone?" Glenn asked after a moment of silence. Oscar looked towards Teddy who's grin was still in place, but his eyes turned emotionless.

"We had more of us, yes. We didn't lose many thanks to my dad, but we did lose some. The only bad part is, is that we don't know if they are alive or not. But enough of that. It's such a depressing topic," Teddy said, his eyes dulling further as he spoke. Glenn flinched at the monotone sound that Teddy used. Oscar didn't say a word as he listened intently.

Teddy's grin has slowly fell from his face as he spoke. "I think I should go now. I haven't eaten yet and Dad will probably have a cow and a sheep if he finds out," he laughed bitterly. Glenn and even Oscar watched concerned as Teddy started to walk away.

Oscar turned to look pointedly at Glenn, who shook at the look. "Sorry," he mumbled before they both silently got back to work.

Teddy cupped his mouth, feeling bile rise in his throat. His eyes started to glisten with unshed tears as he made his way to the cafeteria. "_Ted! Lets go play on the swings today!_" the sudden feminine voice in his head startled the blue haired teen badly. He felt his heart stop and his breathe was taken from him in a single instant. "_Ted! Help me!_" the voice screamed. Memories were resurfacing.

Teddy blinked several times before everything stopped. The voices, the memories, his emotions. He was suddenly back in his body.

Teddy let out a shaky breath before starting on his way again, all traces of sadness gone. He was unaware of the people who were watching him intently.

* * *

**I know this is shorter than my other two chapters, but this wasn't an entirely too important chapter. I promise to make the next one longer if I can. Some action is in the next chapter as well, so ye be warned. Also, thanks for all the love! :D I love all of those who favorite and followed. And time for the reviews now as well.  
**

**sarana154 : That is the thing. Neville is good at Herbology and he was raised by witches and wizards. So he doesn't know how to grow muggle plants seeing as they need things that Neville doesn't know about seeing as he never learned anything for it.**

**Dark-Supernatural-Angel : Teddy is related to Draco, yes, because of Nymphadora Tonks.**

**MelonPalooza : Harry/Ginny was there since the children are there and Rose wasn't the one who was asking, but Beth was. Rose only agreed that they weren't all straight. It was sort of a test for both Beth and Carl. If they were put out by it or reacted poorly, then they could see if the while merging thing was actually going to work. I doubt the pack would take kindly to it.**

**manapohaku2 : You will find out where Lily is as you continue reading. You already got a sneak peak and if you figure it out, I shall reward you with a cyber cookie. XD**

**AnimeBook's : Remember, Harry is 17 when Teddy is born if you want to know the parents' ages. I added Lily in case I actually make her dead or not.**

**Teddy - 18**

**James - 15**

**Albus - 14**

**Lily - 12**

**Carl - 14**

**Beth - 16**

**Rose - 15**

**Hugo - 14**

**Scorpius - 15**

**Dark Neko 4000 : Harry and his group don't have magic, but Hogwarts it still there, but is a boarding school. **

**Thank you for Reviewing! Dark Neko 4000, AnimeBook's, ladyres, silverray989, Ehzzu, manapohaku2, MelonPalooza, Silvermane1, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Guest, Blu, sarana154! I Luv u all! n.n**

**Also, I have already paired everyone up who I am pairing them with. If you want to know, I will add it in the next chapter, at the top but you can already guess who is going with who.**


End file.
